


From the Poetry & Conquest Journal of Samuel Granger-Snape, Page Three

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All errors are Sam's—not that he'd agree that there were any errors if tasked with them. :P</p></blockquote>





	From the Poetry & Conquest Journal of Samuel Granger-Snape, Page Three

> Sleep is a demon — nay, a thief! — who feeds upon time as you exhale it of a dream. 
> 
> O, sweet dream of mine that thou art, your sacred breath from Demon Sleep I would keep while in your desire, steep —
> 
> for Sleep is a demon, a pernicious thief! who feeds 'pon your life as you lay without me.
> 
> Waste not that gift of love you possess when there is one in whose embrace you might lustily rest.
> 
> Together, entwined, we shall achieve the divine and leave yon unfed demon to weep.

Note: Worked a treat on the luscious Lydia Lovegood.

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are Sam's—not that he'd agree that there were any errors if tasked with them. :P


End file.
